liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerface (033)
Hammerface, A.K.A. Experiment 033, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hammer nails around Jumba's house. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as an employee to the construction crew for his nail driving skills with the local charities to help make houses. Bio Experiment 033 was the 33rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drive nails around Jumba's house. 033 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 033's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 609, 617 and 544, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Hammerface in "Dupe". Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where Hammerface and the other three experiments were able to easily defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas. The five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. Gantu used Dupe to clone Hammerface into a hundred replicas, but as Hammerface's power was thus divided between them, they were complete weaklings. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Hammerfaces into one. Hammerface reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. In "The Asteroid", Hammerface was one of the six experiments who Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Sparky pranked Hammerface by electrocuting him, angering the latter. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hammerface, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hammerface participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Hammerface makes an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Spike, Woody, Link, and Babyfier. Biology Appearance Hammerface is a blue-grey dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms, a thick tail and legs and a hammer-shaped head/face. He has claws all over his limbs and very sharp teeth. Special Abilities Hammerface was designed to drive nails into virtually any substance, but his strength allows him to pound living organisms. He also has the basic attributes of an experiment, including the substance on his hands and feet which allow him to scale walls. His tail is occasionally used as an extra support, a third leg. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Hammerface is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Hammerface is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Elastico, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Hammerface is Experiment 033. However, in Stitch! The Movie, he is called 124, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "The Asteroid", Pleakley referred to Hammerface as "Hammerhead". Presumably because his head is indeed shaped like a hammer. *Hammerface's pod color is white. *Hammerface is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 033, Primary function: Nail driving". Gallery 033_Hammerface__by_experiments.jpg 033 hammerface by bricerific43-d57p7ze.jpg 033_hammerface_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar0le.jpg L.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h14m54s244.png|Hammerface getting shocked by Sparky ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h13m31s8.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg 4654654.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h26m52s196.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h28m51s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m36s164.png 56545454.jpg|Hammerface being duplicated Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m20s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h01m07s5.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m24s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h06m43s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h00m18s102.png screenCapture 31.01.13 1-28-47.jpg|Hammerface in Stitch! anime Spikewoodyhammerface.png|Hammerface, Woody and Spike confronting Stitch ScreenCapture 28 01 13 10-11-40.jpg panes12.jpg 033_hammerface_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5actjw.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments